


Oswald's Acceptance Speech

by CobblepotsComfort



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Inspirational Speeches, Oswald Cobblepot Deserves This, Speeches, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/CobblepotsComfort
Summary: Oswald is presented with an honorary degree at the University of Gotham.  This is his acceptance speech.The speech was drafted by his loyal secretary and beloved companion Miss Taran Tula - but Oswald surprises her by adding a dedication of his own.





	Oswald's Acceptance Speech

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow is my birthday and I am helping out at the graduation at the University where I work. Last year, I was away for the graduation but I hit on the idea that Oswald would just love the pomp involved in the ceremony at our cathedral, which is very grand - and so I made sure to get him an honorary degree of his own. He would receive his award at Gotham Cathedral with his faithful Miss Tula at his side.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this outrageous bit of hokum!

**Oswald’s acceptance speech.**

 

People of Gotham - friends, colleagues, esteemed ladies and gentlemen.  Graduands and guests.

 

It is a great honour for me to receive this accolade and award from our very distinguished establishment, the University of Gotham.

 

As many of you will know - Gotham is my home.  I am a Gothamite through and through. My heart and mind are always here, even on those rare occasions when I am called away on very important matters of business.

 

I come from modest beginnings, like my mother before me - who herself was a humble cook, her own parents arriving as immigrants on these shores from faraway Hungary many moons ago.

 

I always wanted to make her proud.  She is long gone from me but her endless love and support stay with me always.  I am sure that she is smiling down on me today.

 

I see you out there with your keen, eager young fledgling faces, waiting to go out into the world to make your mark on society  - on Gotham - maybe even on the world. Much like I was in the beginning, you will be full of trepidation, anxious that you will not fail, and like me you will be faced with adversity, with hard challenges, which I know you will conquer.  People may put you down - they may even threaten you, and hurt you, but if they do, just remember this: you will have the last laugh, because you will always be two steps ahead when they are only one, as you are bright and beautiful and not afraid to take risks.

 

You will be clever enough to think your way away from - and, if necessary, out of - tough situations.  And you will rise above anyone who dares to tell you that you are worthless, or lowly. I know this - I have been through it and have come out on top.  And you will too - believe in yourselves, remain steadfast, take no nonsense from anyone, and you will go far.

 

Of course, you have people who believe in you too - your parents, families - like my mother  who believed in me, through thick and thin - and also good, loyal friends and colleagues. 

 

_ And, this is completely from my own heart, and was not going to be part of the speech that was prepared for this occasion - I have to mention my ‘right hand man’ - or so I call her - Miss Taran Tula, who is here with me today and who I thank from the bottom of my heart for always having complete confidence in me, at all times, good or bad.  Miss Tula - you are my rock. Thank you so much for being there for me. I do appreciate you, even though I know I have a funny way of showing it a lot of the time. _

 

So to cut  a long story short, and to summarise: Work Hard. Take risks.  Remain steadfast and believe in yourselves. You WILL succeed.  That is Cobblepot’s Law.

 

My fellow Gothamites - I salute you!

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I flippin adore Oswald Cobblepot!


End file.
